Conventionally, as such a spray device, there is known a spray device including: a spreader capable of spreading a drug by spraying or the like; a spreader controller configured to actuate the spreader; a human detector configured to detect the presence or absence of a person in the spreading space; and a spread delay generator configured to delay start of the spreading, in the case where the presence of a person is detected by the human detector at the spreading start time, until the absence of the person is detected.
Since the spray device includes the spread delay generator, it can ensure high safety of outsiders or the like who have accidentally entered the spreading space at the spreading start time and can perform spreading, as expected, after the outsiders or the like have left there (for example, Patent Literature 1).